The Odd person
by Kuro no Hime-sama
Summary: Fic ke2 nih :3 sekarang menceritakan tentang Sieghart, ada beberapa OC tp itu sebagai pendukung. Ada nama yang ku tahu dr info manhwa Grand chase. Maaf ya jika summary sucks. T T Masalah Genre ku masih pikirkan, jd sementara adventure dulu


****Author : Hai ! Darkmelt kembali update dengan cerita baru. Cerita yang lama ku masih progress blm selesai T_T. Jadi sekarang aku akan mengurus 2 cerita :3

Disclaimer : I don't Own Grand Chase and KOG

**Chapter 1**

Di sebuah tempat panti asuhan Kanavan.

"Ayo main bola."

"Ayo!"

Di sebuah tempat panti asuhan Kanavan, tempat anak-anak yang tidak punya orang tua dirawat di sana. Semua anak-anak bermain di sana, kecuali satu anak. Dia berambut hitam, agak sedikit jabrik, dan merasa sedih.

Tiba-tiba salah seorang wanita pengasuh panti asuhan, mendekati anak yang sedih itu dan bertanya, "kamu kenapa bersedih, Sieghart?" Anak yang bernama Sieghart itu menjawab, "tidak ada yang mau bermain dengan ku. Aku sendirian, aku ingin bermain dan bahagia bersama mereka."

Wanita itu merasa iba pada Sieghart, dan akhirnya memiliki cara untuk membuat Sieghart tidak sedih, "kalau begitu main sama kakak Claire saja ya, Sieghart." Kata wanita itu yang bernama Claire dengan senyum.

"Be…benarkah, kakak Claire?" tanya Sieghart. "Tentu saja, aku tidak tega melihat kamu sedih terus menerus." Kata Claire. "Asikk! Aku bermain sama kakak Claire." Kata Sieghart kegirangan.

Lalu akhirnya Sieghart dan Claire pun bermain bersama, tapi kegembiraan itu tidak berlangsung sangat lama. Beberapa anak panti asuhan melihat Sieghart dan Claire dengan tatapan sedikit benci.

"Kakak Claire tidak pernah bermain dengan kita."

"Kenapa kakak Claire bermain sama Sieghart?"

"Apa kakak Claire lebih senang sama Sieghart?"

"Aku benci Sieghart!"

.

.

Sementara itu, saat Sieghart sedang bermain dengan Claire ia merasakan hawa negatif. Lalu ia berhenti sementara dan menundukkan kepalanya. Claire bingung dengan Sieghart dan bertanya, "ada apa Sieghart? Kenapa kau menundukan kepala mu?"

"Maaf kakak Claire, aku… tidak bisa bermain dengan kakak lagi." Jawab Sieghart dengan nada sedikit sedih. "Kenapa Sieghart?"

"Ada yang membenci ku, jika aku mendekat dengan kakak Claire. Aku tidak mau dibenci…maaf kakak!" kata Sieghart dan langsung berlari ke tangga.

"Sieghart!" panggil Claire, tapi Sieghart sudah jauh dan naik ke atas. Claire bingung mendengar perkataan Sieghart tadi.

.

.

Sieghart masih berlari ke atas, dan di depannya terdapat pintu kamar nya. Ia dengan cepat masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengunci pintunya. Ia membantingkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan menangis.

**Sieghart POV's**

"Ke…kenapa? Hiks…hiks… Kenapa mereka membenci aku? Apa salah ku..? hiks.. hiks…" tanya ku dengan perasaan yang sangat sedih dan sakit. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar ku diketuk, "Sieghart? Tolong buka pintunya, kakak Claire ingin bicara dengan mu." Kata suara itu yang ternyata adalah kakak Claire.

Aku menghentikan tangis ku dan mengusap air mata ku. Lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. "Ada apa kak?" tanya ku pada kakak Claire. "Kamu kenapa Sieghart? Kenapa berkata seperti itu tadi? Dan kenapa kamu sedih?" tanya Claire pada ku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, kak. Aku Cuma sedang betul-betul ingin sendiri." Jawab ku. Dan aku pun mulai masuk, menutup pintu dan mengunci nya kembali.

**End POV's**

Claire hanya terdiam melihat Sieghart seperti itu, "Sieghart kau kenapa? Kenapa kau harus menyendiri?"

.

.

Malam hari kemudia.

"Anak-anak waktunya makan!" panggil dua wanita pengasuh yang bernama Hyumin dan Kaorin. Semua anak-anak menempati meja makan, termasuk Sieghart. Semua kursi penuh tak ada sisa, tetapi Sieghart masih berdiri dan berjalan mencari kursi.

Saat Sieghart melihat satu kursi yang kosong, segeralah salah seorang anak panti asuhan menempatinya seolah-olah Sieghart tidak diijinkan untuk duduk. Tapi Sieghart tidak menyerah dan mencoba mencari lagi, dan alhasilnya semua sama.

Setiap Sieghart menemukan kursi kosong dengan cepat ditempatinya oleh anak-anak lain. Sieghart hanya bisa pasrah dan duduk di lantai. "Ahahaha… Sieghart kaya guk-guk aja, makan kok di lantai." Ejek seorang anak laki-laki. Karena suaranya yang begitu keras, semua anak panti menoleh ke Sieghart yang duduk di lantai dan mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hei! Hei! Jangan tertawakan Sieghart!" bentak Claire pada semua anak panti. Semua anak pun terdiam. "Sieg… kenapa kamu tidak duduk di kursi?" tanya Claire. "Tidak ada kursi kosong kakak Claire." Jawab Sieghart.

Beberapa anak panti, benci melihat Sieghart dekat dengan kakak Claire. "bagaimana kalau kita sedikit jahilin Sieghart?" usul seorang anak laki-laki. "Betul juga, aku setuju dengan mu, Sora." Kata anak perempuan itu yang bernama Yuka.

Anak laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah Sora, dan anak perempuan yang duduk di sebelah Yuka ikut setuju, dan memulai rencana.

.

.

Malam hari saat waktu tidur.

"Selamat malam dan selamat tidur anak-anak." Kata Hyumin. "Malam dan selamat tidur juga kak Hyumin!" kata sorak anak-anak panti.

Semua anak-anak sudah tidur, kecuali Sieghart. Ia masih sibuk di ruang makan. Ia sedang mencuci piring. Bukan karena di suruh, tapi karena keinginannya.

.

.

"Sstt… orangnya lagi tidak ada. Jadi, ayo kita jalankan rencananya." Kata Sora. "Baiklah…" kata Yuka dan dua anak lagi. Mereka memasuki kamar Sieghart.

.

"Ahh… akhirnya selesai juga. Hup… saat nya untuk tidur." Kata Sieghart lalu berjalan ke tangga.

.

.

"Hihihi… sukses. Rasain, biar kau kapok Sieghart." Kata Sora dengan perasaan senang. "Kau yakin akan rencana ini, Sora?" tanya anak itu. "Tenang saja, semua sudah sesuai rencana, iya kan kak Kaorin?"

"Kau betul, Sora." Kata Kaorin dengan tatapan sinis. "Kak Kaorin juga benci Sieghart?" tanya Yuka. "Tentu saja, dia merebut kepedulian Claire pada ku dan lebih memilih Sieghart."

"Baiklah, sekarang kita sembunyi sebelum Sieghart datang." Saran Sora dan mereka pun langsung bersembunyi.

.

.

Saat itu juga, Sieghart datang dan hendak masuk ke dalam kamar. Saat dia hendak membuka pintu tersebut, pintu nya macet tidak bisa di buka. Sieghart bingung, dan berusaha untuk membuka pintu terebut.

Saat pintu nya berhasil terbuka, tiba-tiba sebuah ember berisi air jatuh ke atas kepala Sieghart. Sieghart pun sedikit kaget dan mencoba melepaskan. Setelah Sieghart melepaskan embernya ia menaruh nya di lantai.

Saat hendak melangkah, ia terjatuh terpleset ternyata ada oli di lantai. "Ugh… siapa yang melakukan ini?" kata Sieghart terbingung-bingung. Ia lalu berdiri, menutup pintu dan mengunci nya.

"Hahahaha! Kau lihat tidak tadi? Sungguh kocak!" tawa Sora penuh kepuasan. "Iya hahahaha!" kata Kaorin ikut tertawa. "Hahaha… sudah, sudah ayo kita tidur." Kata Yuka.

.

.

Saat suara tawa mulai menghilang. Keheningan pun terjadi, Sieghart mendengar semuanya. "Mereka… jahat…" kata Sieghart dengan sedikit sedih dan sakit hati.

Keesokan harinya…

"Pagi anak-anak! Ayo bangun, pak matahari sudah muncul!" teriak Hyumin dengan toa nya. Semua anak-anak terbangun kecuali Sieghart. Ia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali karena memikirkan hal yang kemarin.

Semua anak-anak ke ruang makan untuk sarapan, Claire mengabsen satu-satu anak tersebut. Dia kaget melihat salah seorang anak yang tak lain adalah Sieghart yang belum datang. "Dimana ya Sieghart? Apa dia masih tidur?" batinnya. Lalu dia berjalan ke atas untuk melihat Sieghart.

"Sieghart? Kau di dalam sa…" saat Claire mencoba membuka pintu, ternyat pintu nya terbuka dan tidak terkunci. Claire kaget melihat Sieghart tertidur di atas kasur. "Sieghart kau kenapa?" tanya Claire dengan cemas.

"Ugh… maaf kakak, aku kesiangan. Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur." Kata Sieghart. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Sieghart? Sampai-sampai membuat mu tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Claire.

"Uhh… aku lupa. Umm… maaf ya kak. Aku harus cepat-cepat ke ruang makan." Kata Sieghart tergesa-gesa dan berlari keluar kamarnya. "Sieghart…"

Semua anak panti selesai sarapan dan menuju ke kamar mandi, saat itu juga Sieghart baru sampai ke ruang makan dan melihat semua anak-anak panti pergi. Saat itu juga, Hyumin melihat Sieghart tengah berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka, dia menghampiri Sieghart dan bertanya..

"Sedang apa kau di sini Sieghart?" Sieghart menjawab, "umm… sepertinya aku kesiangan hehehe…"

"Sigh… ya sudah, ambil sarapannya dan makan gih. Jangan sampai kamu tidak makan." Kata Hyumin sambil membereskan piring-piring.

"Baik kak!" katanya dengan senang dan mengambil sarapannya. "Sigh… anak yang lucu." Gumam Hyumin.

.

.

"Hei dengar! Hari ini ada pengadopsian!" teriak seorang anak. "Benarkagh?" tanya Sora. "Asikk! Hari ini pengadopsian!" kata Yuka dengan kegirangan. "Anak-anak, berhubungan kalian sudah tahu bahwa hari ini ada pengadopsian, siap-siap ya. Berpakaian rapih." Kata Kaorin.

"Baik kak, Kaorin!" kata anak-anak serentak. Mendengar suara serentak anak-anak panti, Claire teringat akan Sieghart, "apa Sieghart akan di adopsi? Ku harap iya, aku yakin dengan Sieghart di adopsi maka dia tidak perlu sendiri." Batinnya.

.

.

"Aku selesai makan!" kata Sieghart. "Berikan padaku piringnya, Sieghart. Sekalian dicuci." Kata Hyumin. Sieghart mendengar dan mematuhinya. "Ayo, Sieg mandi. Sekitar jam 10.00 siang, akan ada pengadopsian." Kata Hyumin.

"Be…benarkah?! Asikkk!" kata Sieghart dengan girang. Hyumin mendesah dan mengelus kepala Sieghart, "kau pasti akan bahagia dengan orang tua baru mu, saat adopsi nanti."

"Tentu aku akan sangat senang kak." Kata Sieghart dengan ceria. "Aku pergi mandi dulu ya kak Hyumin, dan terima kasih atas sarapannya!" kata Sieghart sambil berlari pergi.

Hyumin hanya tersenyum.

Jam 10.00 siang

Para anak-anak panti menunggu dan siap untuk di adopsi. Banyak orang tua yang datang, untuk mengadopsi anak-anak panti. Sementara itu, Sieghart masih mandi dan belum berpakaian.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sieghart tidak ada." Tanya Yuka. "Hahaha… biar saja dia, yang penting kita di adopsi." Kata Sora. Lalu muncul empat orang tua, dua ayah dua ibu. Mereka melihat Sora dan Yuka.

"Permisi… kami ingin mengadopsi anak ini." Kata orang tua pertama, sambil menunjuk Sora. Sora kaget mereka memilih dia sebagai orang tua mereka, "wahh… asikkk! Aku di adopsi juga."

"Kami juga ingin mengadopsi anak ini." Kata orang tua kedua, sambil menunjuk Yuka. Yuka pun juga ikut kaget dan senang, "asiiikkk! Akhirnya aku di adopsi!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun di adopsi. Dua jam kemudia, semua anak panti sudah di adopsi, tidak ada yang sisa. "Wah… sepertinya kali ini kita tidak perlu merawat anak-anak untuk sementara." Kata Kaorin.

"Ahahaa… kau ini ada-ada aja Kaorin." Kata Hyumin. Tiba-tiba Sieghart datang, Claire kaget melihat Sieghart masih di sini dan dia menoleh kebelakang, tidak ada orang tua sama sekali.

"Hah…hah… aku telat." Kata Sieghart dengan lelah. "Sieghart!? Kamu belum di adopsi?" tanya Hyumin kaget. Kaorin hanya diam cuek. "Ehh? Kemana semua nya?" tanya Sieghart.

"Mereka semua sudah di adopsi." Kata Claire. "Ehh? Kak Claire tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Sieghart. Claire hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala. Sieghart menundukkan kepalanya dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Tunggu!" teriak seseorang. Claire menoleh ke arah suara itu dan melihat seorang pria sekitar umut dua puluhan, memakai kacamata, baju kemeja tapi bangsawan dan rambut yang mirip dengan Sieghart tapi sedikit lebih pendek.

"Permisi, apa di sini ada anak yang bernama Sieghart? Aku dengar-dengar dip anti asuhan sini yang terdapat anak bernama itu." Kata pria itu. "Kau ingin apa dengan dia?" tanya Hyumin.

"Mengadopsi nya, bukan tapi mengambil kembali." Kata pria itu. "A…apa?! Apa maksud mu!?" bentak Claire. "Ahh… lupakan saja, saya ingin mengadopsi anak itu." Kata pria itu.

Claire tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi, lalu dia memanggil Sieghart, "Sieghart, sini ada yang ingin mengadopsi mu!"

"Benarkah?" kaget Sieghart tidak percaya dan langsung mendekati Claire. Pria itu kaget melihat Sieghart, "ternyata memang benar." Gumam pria itu.

"Pria ini ingin mengadopsi mu Sieghart." Kata Hyumin. Sieghart lalu tersenyum ke pria itu. "Baik, aku ingin mengadopsi dia. Terima kasih telah merawat anak ini." Kata pria itu, lalu pergi bersama Sieghart dan masuk ke dalam kereta kuda.

Kaorin sedikit kaget melihat nya, "tu…tunggu. Itu kereta kuda milih keluarga Sieghart!"

"Ehh?"

"Lupakan saja, nah ayo kita bersih-bersih." Kata Kaorin.

Hyumin dan Claire hanya terdiam.

.

.

"Kak, terima kasih ya sudah mengadopsi ku." Ucap Sieghart pada pria itu. Pria itu hanya terdiam dan memeluk Sieghart erat-erat. Sieghart lantas kaget menerima reaksi itu, dan mencoba untuk melepaskannya.

"Sieghart, kau masih hidup." Kata pria itu sambil menangis dengan sedikit gembira. "Ehh? A…apa maksud kakak?" tanya Sieghart. "Ini aku, Sieghart…Luke Sieghart." Kata pria itu yang bernama Luke.

"Luke? Siapa itu?" tanya Sieghart. Luka kaget mendengarnya, tapi bukan artinya dia kecewa. "Aku adalah kakak mu." Sieghart hanya kaget mendengar nya.


End file.
